The Birth of a Queen
by Hypnosis Writer
Summary: The origins of the Changeling Queen.


I do not own My Little Pony, or Harry Potter.

* * *

At number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, the Dursley family is celebrating Christmas. Love is going all around this family, and gifts are past around. However this familial love does not run all through this house. In a small area under the stairs a different love is the only thing keeping a seven year old girl alive.

Young Chrysanthemum Potter is scared and alone. The head of the Dursley family has beaten to an inch from death, and left her on a blood stained mattress. But should she not be dead. No because Chrysanthemum is a wizard. While this alone would not protect her from death, her magic is augmented by something special. A mother's love.

On Halloween, when Chrysanthemum was but one year old, she was attacked by a dark wizard. This dark wizard killed her parents, and tried to kill her. However her mother, Lily Potter was sacrificed herself to create a shield for her daughter. This shield killed the dark wizard, and saved baby Chrysanthemum. However this shield is both a blessing, and a curse.

Chrysanthemum was left at her aunt's house, and was hated. One day her magic levitated a bottle to her, and the Dursley family was enraged. They slapped her, and through her under the stairs. The shield did not like that. It grabbed onto Chrysanthemum's magic, and used it to cause a vase to break. It then became dormant, not noticing that it caused another beating. So time went own, the shield using magic to retaliate, and Chrysanthemum gaining a beating for its effort. However that ends tonight.

There are cracks in the world. From one of these cracks, a small creature arrives in this world. The creature is dark, has four legs, blue insect like wings, glowing blue eyes, and holes throughout its body. It is a Changeling. It is a creature that feeds off love, and is tracking a large source. It come across the house and looks inside. It sees a happy family, filled with love, but not much. However it senses a large source hidden under the stairs. It sneaks in and investigates.

It found Chrysanthemum, and is shocked at the large amount of love. It is enough to feed the Changeling race for weeks. It is about to take the energy, which it can because it is not part of Chrysanthemum's body, when it gained a strange thought. The Changeling does not know that this is an instinct that awakens if the Changelings have no ruler, or if the ruler is dying. It decides to wake up the girl.

Chrysanthemum Potter wake up from her nightmare, and sees a strange creature shaking her. She does not feel fear, as the concept of monster could never be more horrifying then her current life, "What do you want?" she asks polity, as she hopes it will accept her. The creature offers to let her get on its back and she accepts. After sneaking out of the house, she is carried to what looks like a large green cut in the world. They enter, with the cut closing behind her.

Chrysanthemum Potter is carried to a chamber filled with the creatures. The chamber has a pool of bubbling blue liquid, and in front of it is a larger version of the creature, covered in wounds. She goes up to the creature, and its horn starts glowing. Suddenly Chrysanthemum's brain is filled with knowledge of things she never knew. She learns that the creatures around her are called Changelings, and feast on love. Because their ruler is dying, they are offering to make her queen is she gives them her shield. Chrysanthemum wonders what it is talking about, when she learns about her shield. She is filled with rage that it is the reason she is hated. She accepts, and the current ruler pushes her into the pool and himself as well.

As Chrysanthemum's body, mind, and soul get broken down, her shield shatters and feeds the nearby Changeling. Chrysanthemum is slowly being consumed by the liquid along with the former Changeling ruler. As the liquid finishes the job, Chrysanthemum Potter ceases to exist.

From the pool emerges a small female Changeling. Unlike the others, this one has long hair, and a horn comparable to an Alicorn. However the most shocking thing is that she has green eyes, an unknown remint to her past life. She is scared, alone, and has a hunger for something she does not know. However that hunger soon lowers. Emerging all around her are more of her kind, giving her each a little love. As she basks in their love and devotion, she remembers that she is their queen, and that she is in a place called Equestria. First she feels sad that her subjects are starving, but that soon turns to rage. 'How dare those ponies get all that love, and we are left with nothing," she thinks. As she looks around at her subjects, she vows to one day conquer Equestria. Not as an unnamed Changeling, but as Queen Chrysalis.


End file.
